An Eventful Valentines Day
by Sword Breaker
Summary: On Valentines Day something happens to Naruto. What will happen to him? the vilage? And who can save him from it? Naruto x Hinata Oneshot R&R Please


Hi all. This is my first Naruto fic and it will be a one shot, like it or not. I don't know if Valentines Day exists in the Naruto world, but it does in this fic. Oh and Hinata is a little OOC. Yeah…sorry bout that. Anydangway, lets get it on.

I do not own Naruto or any of that other crap.

An Eventful Valentines Day

Valentines Day. The one day of the year where all the guys and girls of the world come together to relieve their romantic urges in hopes of their fantasies to come true. This is no different for ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto in particular. He had something very special planned for him and Sakura. He had been planning it for months. The day he and Sakura would finally get together. Or, so he thought.

Hinata too was hoping that her romantic fantasies would come true. Her crush on Naruto has grown. Grown to the point where she would do things for him, and to him, that she never thought of doing to/for any other. She had fallen in love with the ninja. Today she was hoping for Naruto to express any feelings that he may have for her. If not, then she would just keep on living as she does-gazing at the ninja with hearts in her eyes and a flushed face from a distance, keeping quiet always.

Sakura, however, was planning something romantic of her own. However, it wasn't for the ninja who wanted her. In fact, it was for Sasuke. Many would say that it is just a silly school girl, or ninja in this case, crush. It was. But she still wanted to be with him half for the hopes that their relationship will grow to true love-no matter how slim the chances- and half to rub it in Ino's face that she is the one whom Sasuke wants.

Sasuke however, had totally different views on Valentines Day. He hated it. Hated the love and happiness everywhere. He especially hated the fact that he can never get any alone time between Ino, Sakura, and all the other girls chasing after him. He hated the most how it can change any respectable person into a love sick dog. He hated Valentines Day.

So here we are, in the woods. Naruto with a bouquet of roses and chocolates. White chocolates, Sakura loves white chocolate. You see, earlier that day, he left a note at Sakura's doorstep. It told her to meet her "secret admirer" in the woods. So he sat there. Waiting for his crush.

"Hm?" he said, turning his head towards the bushes. He heard something, hopefully Sakura. He carefully walked over to the bushes, peeking his head through only to find Sasuke.

'Stupid Sasuke. He better not get in my way,' he thought. But there was something different with Sasuke's figure. It seemed bigger and was making noises. Is he wearing pink?

'No…' thought Naruto. For with Sasuke was Sakura. But this was different than any other time. For the two were kissing. Moaning and everything. Naruto dropped the chocolates and crushed the roses in his fist. Anger overwhelmed him. He had to do something-was that Sakura's tongue! 'This has to stop. I won't let Sasuke ruin this for me!'

So without thinking, Naruto sprung out of the bushes and ran for the couple.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" shouted Sakura, immediately breaking the kiss.

"What am I doing? What are you doing! Why were you kissing Sasuke?" shouted Naruto back.

"Because I love him you moron! And I hate you for interrupting this! I'll have you know that Sasuke wanted this. He gave me a letter telling me to come here. Saying that he is my secret admirer." That hurt. Deep.

"I sent you that note! I am your secret admirer!" said Naruto.

"I figured. You weaklings are always fighting over such a petty emotion as love. Your feelings for me have blinded you Sakura. I don't love you. Your weak and love will just make me weak. The same goes for you Naruto. Can't you see that Sakura will never love you!" That hurt both Naruto and Sakura. The truth usually does. But this was too much. Too much to take in at once. And because of it, Naruto hated him. And himself but mostly Sasuke.

"Shut up. Shut up! Sasuke, this is the last time. This is the last time that you will keep me away from what I want," Naruto yelled. Tears were forming in his eyes. Sakura was already on her knees crying her heart out. Sasuke wasn't fazed by any of this. Just useless emotions going wild.

"And what are you going to do about it?" said Sasuke in a harsh tone. Naruto stared him in his eyes. The fox was taking over. Hi finger nails grew into claws, his eyes blood red. His teeth now fangs, the symbol that he was born with on his stomach became visible, that is, if anyone was able to see his gut.

He said in a deep, dark, warped bloodthirsty voice, "I will kill you!"

This, of course, gave Sasuke a small shock. Sakura, however freaked.

"You wouldn't dare. You can't beat me anyways," said Sasuke in calm, commanding tone. But Naruto did dare, and at this state of his being, mixed with his crazed emotions, he could kill him.

Naruto just let out a roar and lunged at Sasuke. Sakura screamed. Sasuke jumped to the side and pulled out a kunai knife. He didn't want to do this, but he had to defend himself. He knew that look in Naruto's eyes; it was that of a thirst for blood. He knew that the only way to stop him was to kill him. But he didn't want to, so he needed back up.

"Sakura, go get help. Now! Run!" Sakura nodded, gathered herself and ran as fast as possible to the village. She needed help.

Naruto let out another growl and lunged at Sasuke again.

Back at the village, Kakashi was at the ramen shop eating.

"Oh! Hello Kakashi Sensei. How are you?" said Hinata. She was just walking through town, looking for Naruto.

"Ah, Hinata. I am fine thank you. What are you do-" he was cut off by a screaming Sakura. She was running down the streets, a terrified look on her face. She tripped and fell into Kakashi's quick arms.

"Ka-ka-kakashi Sensei! Help, please. Please help!" she spat out between heaving breaths. She was standing now, being balanced by Kakashi's arms.

"Sakura please, calm down. Deep breaths." She did as told. "Good, now, tell me, calmly, what is it that you're trying to say."

"It's-it's-it's…"

"What is it!" half yelled Kakashi.

"It's Naruto. He and Sasuke are fighting. In the woods. And there is something wrong with Naruto. His eyes are red and his hands have become claws." Tears were streaming down her face. Hinata gasped and covered her mouth. She was worried for her love. 'Naruto. What is happening to you? Please…don't hurt yourself. We need you. I need you.'

This news greatly startled him. He knew exactly what is happening. He never thought that it would come this soon. Thankfully, he had a plan and was specially trained for this situation. That's why he was assigned to Naruto. He was assigned to him from the day he was born.

"Sakura, I need you to listen very carefully. I want you to calmly go over to the Hokage's palace and tell the receptionist that we have a code F. When they take you to the Hokage, I want you tell him in the calmest, clearest way possible everything you know. Tell him everything from the time you saw Naruto to what you told me. And tell him that I am asserting the situation as I was trained to. I want you to do this as calmly as possible. I emphasize on calm. Do not run, do not scream. Just walk to the palace like it was any other day. Now go. And you mustn't tell anyone or talk to anyone. Don't do anything out of the ordinary. Got it?" She nodded and calmly walked away.

"Kakashi Sensei…?" half whispered Hinata.

"Hinata, don't tell anyone what you just heard. Go home and get in bed and keep all of your ninja gear next to you. Keep a kunai in hand."

"But…Kakashi Sensei. What will you be doing?"

"…I must handle this situation as I was trained to. I am going to Naruto. Now go home. Do as I tell you."

"N-no. No I won't. I'm coming with you. I have to…" Tears began to swell in her eyes. Kakashi turned toward her and stared into her eyes with the up most seriousness.

"Hinata…" What he saw in her eyes, he could never refuse to. He saw the most pure and natural love. He saw worry, hope, and care. She actually cared for Naruto. And he knew that she would care and love him even if she knew the truth. He knew it was against the law, he could even be expelled from his position as a ninja-even the right to be a ninja!

"Fine. But what you see, you may not like. I will tell you everything on the way. Now, let's go!" And they ran off, towards the woods, as fast as their bodies could go. Hinata's mind never left the subject of Naruto.

Meanwhile, back in the woods…

Sasuke was loosing. He had only gotten a few hits on Naruto. Naruto the same on him. The only difference, Naruto's attack easily out did Sasuke's. His attacks consisted only of punches and clawing attacks, but they were unimaginably deadly. Blood was on spewing from his shoulder and head-Naruto threw him headfirst into a tree. He had no choice now, he had to use it. He didn't know what effect his Sharingan would have on him or how it would help him in Naruto's current state. For he didn't know what has happened to Naruto. Maybe this was a special move, much like the sexy jutsu. Or maybe something much more has happened to him. All he knew was that he needed an edge and hopefully the Sharingan would give it to him. If he could imitate whatever Naruto was doing, then he could easily disable him. He decided to use it.

"Sharingan!" he yelled and his eyes went crimson. He stared into Naruto's eyes, and the two went into a trance. Darkness consumed them. His line of vision became tunneled. Darkness surrounded him and all he saw was Naruto. He was in his normal state, but he began to change. To morph. He became hairier, his teeth became fangs, and his finger nails claws. But it didn't stop there. He went on all fours and out of his backside came a large, bushy, blood red tail. Then another and another and another until there was nine total. His ears became pointier and his nose and mouth stretched forward. Blood red fur enveloped his growing body until he was about one hundred feet tall.

What he had become had both struck fear into Sasuke's soul and made him all the more angrier. He wanted to kill Naruto more than ever now. For Naruto had become the nine tailed fox. The one being that killed hundreds, including all of Sasuke's people. He knew what he must do. He must now kill Naruto before he can fully evolve into the fox, for the past, the present, and future. The fate of the world was in his hands. He had to kill Naruto.

Then it all came back at him. He came out of the trance and realized what he must do. But he was too late. Naruto was in front of him, grinning like a madman. Before Sasuke could react, he struck. His right claw lunged at Sasuke's face, sending him flying through the air. He hit a tree, hard and fell onto the ground. Then Naruto did something unexpected. He threw his head back and thrust it forward, roaring loudly and menacingly. Fire spewed out of his mouth, enveloping Sasuke. The fire brought an unimaginable hurt. It became so hot, he could not feel. It was almost cool, but he knew it was hotter than hell fire. He passed out from the pain. Naruto stopped the fire spray and readied himself to kill Sasuke. He slowly walked forward when, he fell to the ground. A kunai knife had hit his shoulder while he was off guard.

It was a fellow ninja. One sent from the Hokage to kill Naruto before he could do any damage. The ninja was next to Sasuke. He put him over his shoulder and was ready to run away. Before Naruto could strike back, a pain filled his lower back. Another kunai, another ninja. Then another and another. Then an entire rain of kunai flew towards him. Many hit, others didn't. Either way, he was in pain. But he soon over come it. He pulled a few out; others just fell out from the highly accelerated healing powers. He was back at full strength in seconds. A war against one boy had begun.

"You can't hurt me! Try all you want, I cannot be killed!" yelled Naruto in his demonic voice. He was almost overcome by evil.

Kakashi was running out of options. He had this entire ninja army at his disposal yet even in the earliest stage of Naruto's transformation he was untouchable. He knew that there was nothing left to do. He knew that in minutes, the Naruto they knew would be gone and all that would remain would be a demon inhabitating his body. And then, all hope would be gone.

"Kakashi Sensei. Please, don't kill him. I…I will never forgive you if you do. I will quit being a ninja. I will kill myself if you kill him! Please Kakashi, don't kill him! Don't kill him!" screamed Hinata. Tears were bursting from her eyes. She was holding his arm tightly, whimpering.

"I don't know what to say Hinata. He's unbeatable. If we don't kill him, he will kill us. Everyone. It would be the end of the world. Besides, what can you do? I'm sorry, but…I just don't know what to do…" A tear actually fell from his eye.

Hinata looked through the bushes to Naruto. He was spewing out fire to the sky and anywhere that he saw movement.

"If he is going to kill us…then please, just let me see him one last time. I don't care what happens to me. I just need to tell him…I need to tell him that I-I…"

"I get it. Go on. I will put the ninja on standby. But if he lays one finger on you, I'm gonna fire. Got it?" She nodded, wiping her tears away.

She had her kunai by her side. She knew that she wouldn't use it, but she needed it just to feel safe. She walked tediously into the half burned open area that Naruto was in. When he caught sight of her, he stopped his fire shooting. He just stared at her, panting. She slowly walked towards him, only a mere ten feet separating the two.

"Naruto…?" He only panted heavier. "Naruto please. Stop this. Stop trying to hurt these innocent people." She was blushing madly and feared the worst. She loved the boy to death but she never thought that it would be literally.

"H-Hinata?" said the half demon. "Hinata…"

"Naruto…stop. Please." She began to close the difference between them. Her steps were small and short. Tedious and delicate. She was in front of him. She gazed up into his crimson eyes, he the same into her pale, pinkish ones. Naruto's expression softened greatly.

"I…um…" mumbled Hinata. She held out her arms, Naruto tensed up and began to become over come by the demon. His nervousness triggered it. He began to growl, small flares dripping out from the corners of his mouth. Hinata pressed on, she knew that there was no turning back now.

Her arms slowly and gently wrapped around Naruto's upper arms and met at the center of his back. His growling became louder and he fidgeted, Kakashi readied himself and his men. The rattling of kunai was clearly heard. By now, Naruto was struggling to be freed, therefore making Hinata tighten her grip greatly. Naruto threw his head back and spewed out fire into the air. Hinata tightened her grip even more. Tears were swelling up in her eyes.

"Let me go! Let me go!" yelled Naruto in his demonic voice. Tears were in his eyes, he was scared. Whether it was the demon or the ninja feeling, was unclear. Both were not used to this kind of position, the fox caused the most fear. It was afraid of being driven away by this girl's love that it could feel. It was digging deep into him and pulling him back into his dark grave deep within the confines of the young boy's soul. The fox knew that this may be his only chance to be free, he had to do something.

"Let me go or I will kill you!" the fox yelled. Hinata's face was buried into Naruto's chest, crying for him. Crying for the pain that Naruto is going through.

"No…" she mumbled into his chest. "No! I will never let go of Naruto! Let him be fox! I know all about you. Now leave him! Leave us!" she yelled to his face. Tears were in her eyes still. She knew what she must do. She longed for this moment, but pictured it in a more romantic scene than this.

She held Naruto tight, and looked up into his eyes. They were blue-red. He was coming to. She closed her eyes slowly, her lips curling and tightening. She was but centimeters away from him, her eyes closed fully and she closed the distance. Her kiss was soft, and loving. Her taste was better than anything Naruto had ever tasted. It wasn't like the taste you get when you eat, nor the taste when you're near something that smells so strong, you could taste it. No. In fact, it tasted like pure love. That is, if love has a taste; but to Naruto, it did. He began to kiss back, his much harder but all the more loving.

They broke it after what seemed like an eternity, in reality only a couple minutes. Her arms loosened and moved under his. He wrapped his own around her and held her close and tight.

"Naruto…I…"

"Sshhhhh…I know. Thank you. You saved me," he said into her ear. Hinata looked up into his eyes. Blue again. Perfect. He was back to normal. Somehow, her love drove off the evil of the fox.

"Hey, Hinata. I-I…uhh. I just want to say that I um, I. I love you. I always thought that I loved Sakura but now, now I know. I love you Hinata. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Believe it!" Tears swelled up in Hinata's eyes.

"I love you too…believe it!" she said with a slight giggle and a blush. Naruto chuckled. He wiped away the tears, and fell to the ground. The event took a lot out of him. Hinata knelt next to him and held his head up in her arms.

"That took a lot out of me. Sorry…for everything," he mumbled. She smiled and called out to the ninja army.

"It's okay everyone. He's back to normal. And we need a medic," she yelled. She looked back down to Naruto. He fell asleep in her arms. She kissed his forehead and held him close as the medical ninjas came to them, along with Kakashi.

"Happy Valentines day Hinata. Happy Valentines day."

Wahoo. Now that was cool. I actually had a really good time writing this. Don't know why… Anywho. You read, now you must review. Please, review. Fine, if you won't listen to me when I try to be polite, then I will be rude. REVIEW YOU SONS and/or DAUGHTER OF ! Heh heh. Sorry bout that. Just review and I shall write more! Maybe one where Hinata and Sakura fight over Naruto or something… Just Review.

TEH S.B.

P.S. Thanks to A Crazy Girl With Many Names, I have been informed that this is a lot like the ending of an Inuyasha movie. I have never seen any of the Inuyasha movies and I am not a fan of Inuyasha. Therefore, I had no clue that this was anything like it. I had no intention of it being like it. So please, forgive me if you see the similarity. And thank you A Crazy Girl With Many Names for informing of this.


End file.
